How About Never?
by Fallowing
Summary: Magnus decides to dye his hair. Alec isn't so sure. Colours, colours. What shall it be? AlecxMagnus
1. Commence with the Dye!

**A/N: Hi y'all. My first story. I'm sorry if they seem out of character at all, especially Magnus… I guess I gave them a chance to be who they really are with each other. Please don't be mean about it. ^^.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series, I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction website. . In other words, no, I do not own Magnus or Alec. Or any other characters. ): **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Commence with the Dye!**

"Magnus? Are you sure about this? Like, really sure?" Alec winced at the thought of what was to come. He opened his eyes to see Magnus just looking at him like he was stupid. Alec just glared right back at him. _Stupid warlocks… Gotta love 'em._

"My life, my rules." Magnus Bane just shrugged, acting as if he was disappointed in Alec for worrying about this. Secretly, he loved it when Alec fussed over him. "You really shouldn't worry so much."

Magnus had let his hair grow out, now that it was just hanging below his eyebrows, covering his silver eyes ever so slightly, giving him that "mysterious bad boy who secretly loves kittens" look. He absolutely despised it. Usually, it was in picture perfect condition, shining. He only really did it for Alec, who had told him that he loved his shining hair. But there was no use for anybody else. No use at all.

"Magnus, can we please not do it the mundie way? It seems… it seems so awkward. And besides, the black suits you." Alec was actually pleading with him. _He couldn't possibly get any cuter, could he? Oh my angel. Did I really just think that? _Magnus had that distant look on his face, prompting Alec to glare at him slightly.

He reached out and grabbed a bottle of hair dye and waved it in front of Alec's face. "Ooh, look at the brave Shadowhunter afraid to color his warlock friend's hair. Gee, how would that look to your parents? They already dislike our love for each other. Maybe this will help them think that you actually live up to the Shadowhunter name." He pushed Alec playfully, and brushed the hair out of Alec's eyes with his free hand. "Plus, it will be a good bonding experience for us, mhm?"

Magnus planted himself in the wicker chair, reclining slightly and crossing his legs. With that he just snapped his fingers and the wicker chair was instantly a salon chair. "Dear Alec, will you aide me with this," Magnus dipped his head back dramatically, "difficult task?" He fluttered his eyes sexily. Seeing the look of confusion on Alec's face, he muttered, "Just a simple transfiguration spell. Book of White, the white book..?"

Alec drew himself closer to Magnus. "Oh. Still getting used to the idea of having a warlock.." alec stopped before continuing and changing the subject. "And, I would simply adore helping you with this." Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Really, I would prefer if you didn't do this, but if I interfere you will probably turn me into a rat like you did with la Simone." Alec whispered, whilst wetting Magnus's hair and dribbling it down his face got a "grrmmph" from Magnus.

Squirting the disgustingly strong smell of the foamy paste onto his hair, Alec backed off. Reaching his hands forward, he silently massaged Magnus's scalp, getting it all in. Lastly wrapping Magnus's head in a plastic bag, he let it work its magic.

20 minutes later

"Alright Magnus, I guess it is now or never. Now or never… now or never… How about we go with never?" Alec shuddered at the colors this could turn to. Alec kissed his finger, bringing it to Magnus's lips. Magnus winked at him, and Alec just covered his eyes.

Magnus pulled the towel off of his head, ready to see the results in the mirror. Staring at his reflection, he grinned. "I love it! It really suits me, don't you think?" He turned to look at Alec, who obviously had his eyes closed, showing off his new hair color. "Open your eyes, Shadowhunter."

Alec just screamed.

**Would you call that a cliffy? ^^**

**Anyways, I am open to constructive criticism. I just wanted to see if y'all liked it. Please don't be mean, though!**

**I will make a new chapter if you want me to. =3**

**Edit: Fixed a few errors. Magnus and his "yes"'s are gone and I added a few details, keeping the plot the same.**

**Oh, and I know y'all probably hate reading these comments, but would you like it if I wrote the next few chapters in first person and included other characters? Lemme know by: **

**Please R&R. **


	2. Now What?

**Well, I guess this story has been somewhat successful. You readers seemed interested and I got good reviews, so I guess I should make another chapter. ^^ Also I'm sorry for waiting so long to get this posted, I've had a tight schedule recently.**

**So, low and behold the next chapter. I hope y'all like it! Oh, and I honestly would appreciate more reviews. I used the reviews I did get and corrected some mistakes, plus I wouldn't mind ideas for more chapters, if I should end it… etc. Things like that.**

**Ah, another apology for any other characters that seem a little bit whacked up.**

**Please read the previous chapter for my disclaimer.**

Chapter 2: Low and Behold 

"Magnus. You have got to be kidding me." Alec gasped as he reached out to touch the straight and damp stands of hair that fell in front of Magnus's face. Falling a few inches short of the glorious hair, he retracted his arm and cradled it as if someone had hurt it.

Magnus's hair was now an inviting sea blue, looking as if someone had coughed up the ocean's depths after swallowing them whole. His roots were still somewhat black, but they were separated, letting Alec see each and every hair just move into place.

"I like it." Magnus turned around into the mirror. "The next thing I need is a haircut... Being a mysterious puppy isn't very… Enticing." He twisted back to Alec, drying his hair a little better in the towel, and patted him on the shoulder.

Magnus simply sauntered to his loveseat, pulled the coffee table over and put his feet up. With a snap of his fingers, his hair was dry. "Ah, the power of warlocks. Well, only the most handsome one. This, as we all know, is me." He looked over to Alec, watching him still stand there, acting as if Magnus had collapsed to the ground and gone to heaven without telling him beforehand.

Alec slowly put foot after foot on the ground, walking closer to Magnus, stepping carefully as if there were pins and needles on the ground. As he gradually got closer, he started to open his eyes to change. Not as if he wasn't used to change, like after Max died, or after he got over Jace, whom he had crushed on for what seemed like years.

Sitting down beside Magnus, Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder. "As surprised as I am, it suits you quite well." He dragged his fingers softly against Magnus's face, the black lines standing out against his pale skin. Pulling Magnus's head to Alec's lips, they locked together, the blue hair shining, tickling Alec's face as they touched.

For about twenty minutes, they sat like that, acting as one, thinking like one, looking like one, aside from the blue hair, of course. Alec broke their kiss and slid back, admiring Magnus. Then he noticed how awkward Magnus looked, sitting there, chilling, completely relaxed.

Alec suddenly stood up, walked over to the desk, and started rummaging through its drawers. "Magnus, where do you keep your scissors?" He withdrew his hand, blood dripping down his fingers. "Shit, Magnus, what do you keep in there?" He cradled his hand and put pressure on his wound. Grabbing his stele from the bag across his room, he quickly drew an anti-blood rune on the back of his hand, feeling the pain disappear as well as the blood.

"You know, I could have just snapped it better…" A whisper came in his ear and Alec felt the cold breath on his neck. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, and started to nibble on his ear. Alec felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Not now, Magnus. Now where are the scissors?" He stood still until Magnus removed his arms and then moved over to look through the next drawer, seeing a stapler, pencils, paper, pens, erasers…

"In the bottom drawer," Magnus sighed at being rejected. He tapped Alec on the shoulder and guided his hand to the lowest drawer and opened it. He pulled out the scissors, the sharp silver blades rubbing against each other. Magnus moved over to the salon chair, and sat down with his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand, letting out a big sigh.

Alec was at his side almost immediately. "Okay, now I'm going to trim a little here... Sorry if I'm not perfect... Okay…" Alec swiftly trimmed the edges of Magnus's hair. The pieces of blue fell to the floor like raindrops. Magnus gasped, as if it was hurting him. And in a way, it was.

Soon his hair was short and stiff, sticking up straight. Alec slathered some gel-like goop, courtesy of Magnus's "recipe" into his hair, making little blue spikes that would actually stay. As a result, he looked like a porcupine. "Voila?"

Magnus held up a mini-mirror like compact to his face. "I like it." He said, as if he was uncertain. "It's… absolutely perfect." He dragged his soft fingers over the tips of his hair, feeling them brush against his palms, creating resistance.

Alec watched, confident now that Magnus liked it. "Next step, Magnus, is showing you off. Let's go see my sister and Simon, then all the way to Jace and Clary." He left his hand on Magnus's shoulder and guided him towards the door.

And yet, Alec still seemed uncertain about whether he himself liked it very much. _It suits him, _was Alec's last thought as they departed to see his sister.

**Well, was it long enough? Let me know if I made any mistakes.**

**R&R!**


End file.
